Yuri!!! on Yume100
Yuri!!! on Yume100 (Japanese: ユーリ!!! on 夢100, Yuri!!! on Yume100) is a collaboration event between ''Yuri!!! on Ice'' and the Japanese mobile game "The Dream Kingdom and A Hundred Sleeping Princes" (Japanese: 夢王国と眠れる100人の王子様, Yume Oukoku to Nemureru Hyakunin no Oujisama), or more commonly known by its abbreviation, Yume100. The event features Yuuri Katsuki ("Katsuki Yuuri"), Victor Nikiforov (simply named "Victor") and Yuri Plisetsky (simply named "Yuri") as obtainable playable princes. It also features Yume100's own princes, Vega, Hercules and Altair. Event Details In-game Descriptions Yuuri Katsuki (Katsuki Yuuri) * Yuuri is described as a senior skater of 5 years, who succumbed to the pressure of the Grand Prix Final and fell to the bottom rung, until Victor appears to him as a coach. * One of Yuuri's skill is named "Tofu Mental", possibly hinting at his lack of mental strength (tofu gives way easily under pressure). * Yuuri's skill names involve Katsudon, complete with accompanying skill cutscenes of the food. A large number of his quotes also revolve around him enjoying (or denying his enjoyment for) Katsudon. At one point in the story, Yuuri turns into a distraught bowl of Katsudon wearing a pair of glasses. * Unlike most in-game princes whose quotes generally talk about the player, Yuuri's quotes show his devotion to Victor, to the point where he is sometimes confused about the player's presence instead of Victor's. Victor Nikiforov (Victor) * Victor is described as a Russian figure skater who was the legendary world champion for 5 years. He left skating to become Yuuri's coach. Victor also mentions his fondness of surprising people, and his standard poodle Makkachin. * Some of Victor's skill names touch on the loneliness he faces even as a legendary skater. * Some of Victor's quotes are in Russian. * One of Victor's quotes mentions Eros that can make one pregnant. * If it is the player's birthday, Victor will mention that Russians usually do not celebrate birthdays grandly, possibly hinting at Victor's own birthday in Episode 10 of the anime. Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri) * Yuri is described as a debut senior skater representing the next generation of Russian figure skating. Despite looking pretty, he is known as the Russian Yankee. He supports his family off government aid since he was young, and he is the main pillar of his family. At the sight of his grandfather, Yuri usually shows a childish smile, and he likes his grandfather's Pirozhki. * Most of Yuri's skill name are named after Yuri's many nicknames, such as "Self-declared Ice Tiger". * Many of Yuri's quotes expresses displeasure, especially at being dirty in the mud. * If it is the player's birthday, Yuri will ask the player if they're happy becoming a "baba" (grandmother) - referencing the nickname he often calls Mila. Vega, Hercules and Altair * As the setting of the event is at a hot spring, all the princes have multiple quotes about hot springs. * Vega is voiced by Wataru Hatano, the voice actor of Georgi Popovich as well as the singer of the ending theme, You Only Live Once. * Some of Vega's quotes emphasizes the hot spring's value for good complexion. * One of Vega's quotes mentions that Yuuri finds Katsudon delicious. * One of Hercules' quotes mentions that he hopes that the player would make Katsudon for him. * Altair is the only prince who does not mention Katsudon. Category:Collaboration Event Category:Mobile App